Infinite Axis
by Anzac-A1
Summary: A new Gundam makes its presence known. But what is the truth behind the mysterious origins of its pilot? FeldtXOC.
1. Prologue: GN006 Yamato Specifications

**This is a prologue to explain the details of my OC's mobile suit.**

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Specifications: GN-006 Gundam Yamato.<p>

Unit Type: Battlefield Superiority Mobile Suit.

Profile

Model Number: GN-006.

Namesake: Japanese Yamato Class Battleships (WWII).

Developed from: N/A.

Developed into: N/A.

First Seen: 2307 A.D.

Manufacturer: Krung Thep.

Operator: Celestial Being.

Known Pilots: Falken Storm.

General Characteristics

Head Height: 18.8 metres.

Max Weight: 60.0 tons.

Power-plant: GN Drive.

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in torso.

Armour: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armour.

Movement

Propulsion: GN Vernier (legs, back & turrets).

Armaments

GN Cannon Turrets x4 (mounted on both shoulders and lower legs).

GN Sword x2 (attached to both forearms).

GN Autocannon x12.

Special Equipments and Features

Trans-Am System.

GN-Kai.

Optional Equipments

None.

GN Cannon Turrets

The Yamato's primary ranged weapons are the GN Cannon Turrets, mounted on the shoulders and lower legs. The leg turrets are dual cannons, while the shoulder turrets are triple cannons. The turrets are designed to look like those on the Yamato's namesake, the Yamato Class Battleships of WWII. The turrets can rotate through 360 degrees, with the cannons able to traverse a maximum of 45 degrees positive and 5 degrees negative. When at rest, the shoulder turrets point down, along the line of the arm, while the leg turrets align with the leg, also pointing downward. The cannons are roughly equal in firepower to Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle in normal mode, but in Kai mode they are as powerful as Virtue's GN Bazooka (normal mode).

GN Autocannons

The GN Autocannons are smaller weapons roughly equal in power Dynames' handguns. They are mounted in two-gun turrets on the side of each thigh, on the chest and on the back. They are designed to engage targets either out of the GN Cannon Turrets' line of fire, or when the Yamato is surrounded. Because no known computer could aim and fire them properly, the Autocannons are controlled by the pilot, thanks to a neural interface. However, this requires a pilot such as a super soldier to operate.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a prologue, the real story starts next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Sixth Gundam

**Alright, here goes the first chapter in 'Infinite Axis'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam 00, just Falken and the GN-005 Gundam Yamato.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Sixth Gundam.<p>

"It's been a great time so far, Saji. It's a shame you couldn't come." Louise said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. The reception for her cousin's wedding was being held in the castle's courtyard. The blazing Spanish sun beat down relentlessly, forcing everyone underneath the marquis that had been set up. She'd called Saji back in Japan to let him know how the wedding went.

"_Yeah, I wish I could've gone with you. Ah well, I'll see...kzzzt...you get...sssh..." _Saji replied, as he was cut off, the connection filling with static.

"Huh? Saji, you there?" Louise said. Suddenly, a shadow covered the area, causing everyone to gasp. Turning around, Louise was startled to see a red mobile suit hovering a short distance away.

"_Is that a...Gundam?" _she wondered.

"**I don't believe this! I'm risking my neck working, and you think you can just have fun? I don't think you deserve to exist!" **the pilot of the red Gundam shouted, aiming her suit's weapon and fired. Suddenly, Louise felt herself get picked up by something, as the red particle beam destroyed the ground where she'd been standing. Looking up, Louise was startled to find herself resting in the open hand of another mobile suit. This one was light grey, with crimson highlights and the Celestial Being emblem emblazoned on its chest. On either shoulder there was a large, three gun turret, while on the chest there were two smaller twin-barrelled guns. On each turret was written '006'.

"**Hey, you! Get out of my way!" **the red Gundam pilot shouted.

"**Sorry, but I can't sit by and let you hurt innocent people." **Replied the grey mobile suit's pilot. The turrets on the shoulders and legs moved into firing position, targeting the Gundam.

"**Take this! Fire!" **The cannons all fired at once, the yellow particle beams streaking towards the red Gundam, which just barely managed to dodge.

"**Well, this should be fun!" **the red Gundam's pilot shouted, firing back. The grey mobile suit turned slightly to the left, raising its right arm. The red particle beam struck the shoulder turret, doing no visible damage. The grey mobile suit turned back, firing its cannons one after the other, throwing up a barrage of fire. The red Gundam narrowly dodged the barrage, only suffering a few glancing blows. Inside the grey mobile suit, the pilot decided to stop messing around.

"_**Enough playing around." **_He thought, pressing a few buttons. A device that looked very much like the base of an old periscope extended down from the cockpit roof, stopping at the pilot's eye level. The pilot put his helmet up against the scope on the device, which diplayed a zoomed in view of the red Gundam. A targeting reticule was also displayed, with the Gundam dead centre. On one side of the scope, the range was displayed, while the other side showed how much the cannons had charged themselves.

"_**Let's see how you deal with this." **_He thought, as the shoulder turrets' cannons charged up, emitting a low hum. The percentage of charge on the scope steadily rose, before hitting 100%. At the same time, the targeting reticule turned red.

"**Gundam Yamato, open fire!" **he shouted, pulling the triggers simultaneously. All six cannons fired at once, the beams destroying the red Gundam. The device retracted into the cockpit roof, as the pilot gripped the controls again.

"Louise!" Louise's mother cried out. Louise looked down to see her mother running towards her. The grey Gundam lowered its hand, allowing her to step off. Louise's mother immediately embraced her in a crushing hug.

"Thank goodness you're all right." She sobbed.

"I'm fine, mom. Thanks to him." She replied, indicating the grey Gundam. The Gundam saluted, before lifting off and flying away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good afternoon, and welcome to the JNN News Network. At approximately 1200 hours Greenwich Mean Time, what was reported to have been a red Gundam attacked a wedding ceremony in northern Spain. Miraculously, no one was hurt thanks to the actions of an as yet unidentified mobile suit." <em>The newsreader announced. As she said this, a small window of to her right displayed satellite footage of the event.

_"Some authorities are speculating that this mobile suit is somehow connected to Celestial Being, though this has yet to be confirmed. Also, JNN has managed to interview a person who witnessed this event first hand, Miss Louise Halevy." _The screen now switched to the interview footage. The reporter asked Louise to give her own account of what happened. He looked surprised when she mentioned how the Gundam actually protected her.

"_So miss, what is your opinion on what you saw?" _the reporter asked.

"_Well, if the Gundam was part of Celestial Being, I think this shows that they're not just about preventing war. They're also trying to protect people." _She replied.

Miss Sumeragi turned off the monitor, as the crew of the Ptolemaios all looked surprised (except for Tieria and Setsuna).

"So, is that mobile suit really with us?" Lockon asked.

"I'm as confused as you are. Tieria?" Sumeragi asked.

"Actually, I do recall something about a fifth Gundam that matches the one we just saw, but at the time I paid it little attention." Tieria replied.

"Well, that's good." Allelujah said. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Miss Sumeragi, there's a mobile suit approaching!" Feldt said.

"Bring it up on the monitor." She replied. The screen now displayed a live feed from outside the ship, showing the grey Gundam approaching.

"The pilot's hailing us. He's asking to dock with the ship." Feldt said.

"Alright, tell him he has permission. We can at least get some answers." Sumeragi replied.

"Roger that." Feldt said. The crew made their way towards the hatch leading from the docking port as the grey Gundam docked with the Ptolemaios. The door opened to reveal someone wearing a pilot suit with the same colour scheme as the mobile suit. The pilot removed their helmet, revealing a boy about Feldt's age, with snow white hair and royal blue eyes. As soon as they locked eyes, Allelujah knew something was off.

"_This kid, what is he?"_ he thought.

"Welcome aboard the Ptolemaios, I'm Sumeragi, tactical forecaster." Sumeragi greeted, extending her hand. The boy shook it.

"Thank you. Falken Storm, meister of Gundam Yamato." He replied politely. "And you must be Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde and Setsuna F Seiei."

"How do you know who we are?" Setsuna asked sternly.

"Veda sent me a message a few days ago, detailing all of your identities and how to find you. He also alerted me to that mobile suit in Spain, though he failed to mention that it was a Gundam as well." Falken replied.

"So, why would Veda choose you as a pilot? You're even younger than Setsuna." Tieria asked.

"Most likely because of the fact that I'm an HRL Super Soldier. From what Veda told me, since I don't remember, I was designed to be the ultimate mobile suit pilot. Somehow though, I managed to escape a few years ago." Falken explained.

"So, you're just like me, then." Allelujah said. Falken nodded.

"Sumeragi, here's all the data on my Gundam, myself, and some extra intel I think you'll find useful." Falken said, handing the forecaster a memory drive.

"Thank you, Falken." She replied.

"You're welcome. Also, Veda gave me strict orders after explaining that the Gundam was part of Team Trinity, I believe. He said that if they show again, I'm to eliminate them on sight." Falken said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like it? Review and voice your thoughts. Also, if anyone can do a picture of Gundam Yamato, I'd be very grateful.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The Yamato's Legacy

**Now for the second chapter of Infinite Axis. Now Falken and Celestial Being will face the rest of Team Trinity in a fierce battle!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Yamato's Legacy.<p>

"_Attention! All meisters report to your Gundams! We've just received reports that Team Trinity is performing another intervention. But this time they're attacking civilian targets! Get going and stop them!" _Sumeragi ordered over the intercom. Falken and the other meisters immediately hurried to their mounts. Falken undocked the Yamato and headed off slowly, waiting for the others to launch. Once they'd all regrouped, the five Gundams began their descent, heading towards America, where Team Trinity was supposed to be.

"_All right everyone, you know the plan. Tieria and I will provide long range fire support, while Setsuna, Allelujah and Falken will attack at close range." _Lockon said.

"_Roger." _Came Tieria, Setsuna and Allelujah's replies.

"Understood." Falken replied. The Gundams soon arrived near the Thrones' location. Dynames and Virtue held back, while the other three continued ahead. Suddenly, they were forced to take evasive action as a large red particle beam blasted between them. Looking ahead, they spotted Thrones Zwei and Einz in the distance. Throne Zwei charged forward, its GN Buster Sword drawn.

"Setsuna, Allelujah, I'll handle this guy. You focus on the other one." Falken said, charging to meet the Throne, readying the Yamato's GN Swords. The two Gundams slammed into each other, their blades clashing in a hail of sparks. Kyrios and Exia meanwhile, moved to engage Throne Einz.

"**You! You're the one! You killed my sister!" **Michael Trinity shouted, trying to force the Yamato back. But the Gundam's thrust was sufficient to hold its position.

"Only because she was going murder innocent people!" Falken replied, pushing Zwei back a fair distance, before firing the Yamato's leg turrets. Michael attempted to evade, but the beams from the right-side leg turret destroyed his sword and Zwei's right arm.

"**That does it! Fly, my fangs!" **he shouted. All eight GN Fangs launched, zipping towards Falken. Falken engaged the GN Autocannons, holding his position. On his HUD, the GN Fangs were highlighted, as Falken fired on each of them with the six GN Autocannon turrets. In no time, he'd shot down all eight fangs, leaving the Throne with just its two GN Beam Sabers.

"**Agh! You'll pay for this!" **Michael yelled, drawing his beam saber and charging forward.

"Tch. You never learn. Gundam Yamato, fire!" Falken said. All four turrets fired at once, their blasts tearing apart the wounded Throne. The remaining wreckage plummeted towards the ground in flames.

"I will never be defeated by those who desire death and destruction." Falken then headed away to help the other Gundams.

Meanwhile, Johann Trinity was fiercely battling Setsuna and Allelujah. By repeatedly firing both the Einz's GN Beam Rifle and GN Launcher, he'd managed to keep them from getting close enough to attack. In addition, the Throne was too agile for Virtue and Dynames to hit from where they were.

"**Don't you see? The Throne is more than a match for your Gundams. Why don't you give up now?" **Johann asked casually.

"**Because we can't let you continue these so-called interventions! It's just not right!" **Allelujah shouted, firing Kyrios' GN Sub-Machinegun. The Throne easily dodged the weak shots, firing its GN Launcher. Allelujah was forced back again, just as the Yamato neared their location.

"Allelujah! Setsuna! Hold him there. I just need a few seconds." Falken said.

"_Roger that."_ Allelujah replied.

"_Roger." _Setsuna agreed. Falken brought down the Yamato's long-range targeting scope again, locking onto Throne Einz. After a few seconds, the shoulder cannons were fully charged.

"Setsuna! Allelujah! Break off now!" he shouted. Kyrios and Exia immediately moved away, clearing the Yamato's line of fire.

"**Let's see how you like this! Gundam Yamato, open fire!" **Falken shouted. The six GN Cannons fired in unison, their particle beams incinerating Einz. The beams ceased after a few moments, the ends of the barrels steaming.

"Gundam Yamato, targets eliminated." Falken said, powering down his weapons.

"_Good work. All Gundams return to base." _Sumeragi ordered. Falken and the other meisters regrouped, then headed back up into space.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back, Ian was all over the Yamato, checking out every small detail of it. Meanwhile, the meisters gave their reports on the battle, including the Yamato and Falken's performance.<p>

"Good work, you five. Thanks to you, we won't have to worry about those three causing anymore chaos." Sumeragi said.

"Anything else?" Tieria asked. Sumeragi's expression turned grim.

"Actually, there is. I've been looking through the data Falken brought with him and there's something I think you all should know. One of our members, a man named Laguna Harvey, has betrayed us. From what Veda knows, he's delivered thirty examples of a mobile suit called the GN-X to the three national groups; ten to each group. These suits are powered by what he calls GN Tau Drives. In effect, they are pseudo-GN Drives, with the exception of being less effective. If we face these mobile suits with those numbers, I think they could very well wipe us out." She explained.

"What?" Setsuna growled.

"So then, that would explain why the Thrones emitted red particle and not green ones, because their solar reactors are slightly different." Lockon realised. Sumeragi nodded.

"Exactly. So, all of you need to make sure your Gundams are fully prepared and get some sleep. You'll need to be well rested if we have to fight again soon." Sumeragi told them.

"Roger." They replied, before leaving the briefing room.

* * *

><p>Later, Falken was lying on his bunk in his room, staring at the ceiling. Despite knowing what awaited him, the Super Soldier couldn't help but feel uneasy.<p>

"_The GN-X. Even if it's just a reverse-engineered Gundam in essence, can I really stand up to it?" _he thought, nervous for the first time since he'd escaped the Super Human Research Institute. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Feldt, can I come in?" she asked. Falken got up and floated over to door. He opened it, allowing Feldt to float inside, before closing it again.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. Feldt shook her head, smiling.

"No, nothing like that. I just...wanted to thank you for your help." She replied. Falken was surprised. He'd never known anyone to actually thank him for anything.

"Thank you, Feldt. You're the first person who's ever thanked me for anything." Falken replied, his expression turning slightly downcast.

"Falken, are you alright?" Feldt asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just, as far back as I can remember, all anyone's ever seen me as is just a toll, to be used in war. What's worse, I can't remember anything before waking up in that accursed institute. I don't even know who my family is." Falken replied, his voice growing pained. Feldt was shocked for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Feldt, what-?" he asked, caught off guard.

"Don't feel so bad, Falken. I lost both of my parents years ago. I know what it's like to have no one else to help you. But you're not alone now. You've got us." She replied. Falken allowed himself a rare smile, hugging Feldt back.

"Thanks Feldt." He replied. After a few minutes, Feldt pulled away.

"Well, I should be going now. But first..." she said. To Falken's surprise, she briefly pressed her lips to his.

"Stay safe, okay? See ya." She said, leaving the room. Falken lay back down, his emotions running wild after the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me if I'm moving too quickly, but with Falken in the picture, the original storyline is jumbled up a bit. Just to let you know, I'll be skipping to a final confrontation between the UN's GN-Xs and Celestial Being.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: A Gundam's Resolve

**Welcome back, avid readers! Now we arrive at the climactic battle between the thirty GN-X mobile suits and Celestial Being. As a warning, after this chapter there will be a significant time skip, bringing the story into the events of Season 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Gundam's Resolve.<p>

The next day, the sounds of machinery could be heard coming from one of the Ptolemaios' containers. Falken had decided to occupy himself by performing some systems checks and maintenance on the Yamato. This was due to the growing certainty of a confrontation with the GN-Xs, so he wanted to ensure that the Yamato was operating at 100%. So far, he'd run scans on all of the systems; targeting, GN particle regulation and distribution, fire control and movement, and he was now doing an inspection of the GN Drive to ensure that nothing needed adjusting or fixing.

"_No matter what happens, the Yamato shall not fall. I will not allow that to happen." _Falken thought. As he was finishing up the checks of the Yamato's GN Drive, he heard the container door slid open, but paid it little attention. He was disturbed, however, by two slender arms snaking around his neck from behind. A few strands of pink hair flashed in his peripheral vision.

"Hello, Feldt" he said. The pink-haired girl giggled slightly.

"How long have you been at this?" she asked. Falken quickly calculated it in his mind.

"Approximately three hours twenty seven minutes, why?" he asked.

"Ugh, you're as bad as Setsuna! C'mon, relax." Feldt replied, moving around to his side.

"I can't. If those mobile suits show up, I need to be ready." Falken replied, moving his hand to close the access panel on the GN Drive. Suddenly, Feldt placed her hand over his, moving it out of the way, before closing it herself. Falken blushed slightly at her gentle touch, silently praying that the young operator wouldn't notice. Little did Falken know that Feldt had seen everything written on his face like it was a book.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go and do something other than work, alright?" she said, pulling a surprised Falken along with her. Despite his initial reluctance, Falken decided that yes, he did need a brief respite and let Feldt pull him through the ship's corridors. After a few turns, they arrived in one of the observation rooms situated around the ship's exterior, his one giving a perfect view of the earth below. Feldt let go of Falken's arm, as the two floated over to the railing.

"Feldt..." Falken said.

"Hm?" she asked, looking towards him.

"I'm sorry about what I said back there." He replied, hanging his head slightly. "It's just that, fighting's all I know. It's all I've ever known. It's who I am." Feldt floated over to him, placing a hand on Falken's shoulder. He looked up at her, unsure of what to say.

"That's not true. You may be a super soldier, but you're still human, just like me. There's more to life than fighting, that's why we're part of Celestial Being; to create a future without fighting." Feldt told him.

"Thank you Feldt. You're right. I need to prove to myself that I have a purpose beyond fighting." Falken said. Feldt smiled, wrapping her arms around Falken's neck. He in turn placed his hands on her waist.

"Well then, let me show you what else you can do." She said, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Falken's mind was flowing with emotion. Feldt's lips were so soft and warm, it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Then her tongue ran across his bottom lip, requesting entry. Falken parted his lips, allowing their tongue's to meet. If the softness of her lips was one thing, it was nothing compared to her taste. Falken pulled Feldt closer to him, as their tongues fought for dominance, tasting each other as much as possible. Feldt moaned against Falken's mouth, pressing herself against him. Falken responded by moving one of his hands up to the back of her head, pressing her mouth against his forcefully. After a while, the two broke apart, panting slightly to regain their lost breath. Falken noticed that Feldt's face was flushed, almost the same colour as her hair.

"Wow..." she breathed, panting slightly. "Are you sure you've never done that before?" she asked, gazing into Falken's royal blue eyes.

"Yes, but I'm naturally a quick learner." He replied. Feldt smiled.

"Well then, why don't I show you some more?" she asked teasingly, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>"<em>All meisters, get to your Gundams ASAP! The GN-Xs are approaching fast! We need to stop them!" <em>Sumeragi ordered over the intercom. Falken grabbed his helmet, before heading towards the Yamato's container. Just as he was about to get in, Feldt grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her.

"Feldt, I have to hurry" he told her.

"I know. Just be careful, okay?" she asked, kissing him on the lips briefly. Falken gave her the thumbs up, settling into the cockpit as Feldt exited the container. Falken activated the container's hatch, deciding that it would be faster than waiting to use the catapult. After launching, he joined up with Exia, Dynames, Virtue and Kyrios, as the Gundams moved to intercept the UN mobile suits. A few minutes later, Falken spotted the enemy mobile suits. The GN-Xs were painted a silvery grey, with large, fin-like extensions on the back, presumably for increased agility.

"_Alright, here we go. Whatever you do, don't let them lure you in. They'll most likely try to isolate us and pick us off one by one." _Lockon said. As the two groups closed the gap, Falken readied the Yamato's GN Swords, the blades' edges glowing white. One GN-X broke away from the pack, charging at the Gundams.

"Looks like we've got a real hotshot here. Gundam Yamato, engaging target." Falken said, boosting forward to meet him. The two mobile suits met, the GN-Xs beam saber stopped by the Yamato's GN Swords. As the two pilots tried to force the other back, the remaining GN-Xs and Gundams opened fire on each other.

The battle...had begun.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, this isn't good." Falken said, blocking another GN-X's attack. After what seemed like an eternity, the new mobile suits had Celestial Being on the back foot. Setsuna and Exia's signal had been lost following a fierce duel with a GN Tau-powered Flag that had shown up. Dynames and Lockon had been destroyed, while Kyrios had been severely damaged and captured, though Allelujah managed to eject his solar reactor, which the Ptolemaios had retrieved. Virtue, despite its firepower, had been badly damaged and Tieria was forced to retreat. Now the Yamato stood alone, against the twenty remaining GN-Xs. Falken backed off, taking a deep breath to calm himself.<p>

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" he shouted, firing the shoulder turrets. The blasts decimated two unlucky mobile suits, while the others managed to evade. Falken returned the turrets to their rest position, bringing out the Yamato's GN Swords. He charged forward, slicing through two GN-Xs, which promptly exploded. Falken switched the swords to rifle mode, firing two shots from each, destroying another two mobile suits. Suddenly, Falken was thrown against the inside of the cockpit as the Yamato was bombarded by particle beams from behind.

"Come on!" he shouted. The Yamato whirled around to face the remaining GN-Xs, which immediately charged him, guns blazing. Falken tried to bring the Yamato's turrets to bear, but the enemy pilots focused on the turret mounts, jamming the turrets in their rest position. Falken retaliated by firing the Autocannons as the GN-Xs bored in, managing to knock out a couple with well-aimed bursts at their GN Tau Drives. The rest continued firing on the Yamato. They concentrated their fire, disabling the leg turrets and either damaging or destroying the Autocannons. Inside the cockpit, alarms sounded as warnings appeared on all three screens outlining the damage the Yamato was sustaining. Falken grunted slightly from the pain lancing through his head as a trickle of blood ran down his face; the result of getting thrown around inside the cockpit.

"_Yamato, come in! Falken!" _came Feldt's concerned voice. Falken snapped to attention at hearing her voice.

"This is Falken. All weapons are offline. I'm surrounded and heavily outnumbered." He replied, remaining calm.

"_Hold on, we're on our way. Just hang in there!" _Feldt replied.

"Feldt, I-" Falken was cut off, as the mobile suits around him unleashed a barrage of particle beams, causing a massive explosion which engulfed the Yamato. As the smoke cleared, there was no trace left of the Yamato, save for a few small fragments of twisted armour.

On the Ptolemaios' bridge, Feldt, Lasse, Ian and Sumeragi stared in silence, their mouths and eyes wide open. Feldt clutched her hands to her chest, her eyes wide open, staring at the monitor in complete disbelief.

"_No...It can't be..." _she thought, her mind in complete denial. Feldt clutched her chest with both hands, as tears began to form in her eyes. Her heart ached horribly, as if someone had ripped it out of her chest.

"No way..." Lasse gasped.

"Sumeragi...what now?" Ian asked. The tactical forecaster stared at the floor for a while, before raising her head again.

"Lasse, turn us around. We need to get out of here before those mobile suits find us. Head for Lagrange 3. We can hold up there until we figure things out...and rebuild." She said with a heavy heart.

"Roger that." He replied, taking the controls. Meanwhile Feldt started to sob, tears running down her face as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

"FALKEN!" she screamed, letting all of her despair, grief and sadness take over.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Don't worry about Falken, you'll find out what happened to him in the next chapter. Just to let you know, the next chapter picks up in Season 2, after Marie Parfacy joins Celestial Being. Also, someone review this story! Seriously people, 140 hits, 58 visitors and 0 reviews! Come on!<strong>


	5. Information: GN006K Specifications

**This is to explain the details of the new Yamato.**

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Specifications: GN-006K Gundam Yamato-Kai.<p>

Unit Type: Battlefield Superiority Mobile Suit.

Profile

Model Number: GN-006K.

Namesake: Japanese Yamato Class Battleships (WWII).

Developed from: GN-006 Yamato.

Developed into: N/A.

First Seen: 2312 A.D.

Manufacturer: Krung Thep.

Operator: Celestial Being.

Known Pilots: Falken Storm.

General Characteristics

Head Height: 20.0 metres.

Max Weight: 65.0 tons.

Power-plant: 2x GN Drive (housed in shoulder turrets).

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest.

Armour: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armour.

Movement

Propulsion: GN Vernier (legs, back & turrets).

Armaments

GN Cannon Turrets x4 (mounted on both shoulders and lower legs).

GN Sword Type-2 x2 (attached to both forearms).

GN Autocannon x12.

Special Equipments and Features

Trans-Am System.

GN-Kai System.

GN Field.

Twin Drive System.

Optional Equipments

None.

GN Cannon Turrets

The Yamato's primary ranged weapons are the GN Cannon Turrets, mounted on the shoulders and lower legs. The leg turrets are dual cannons, while the shoulder turrets are triple cannons. The turrets are designed to look like those on the Yamato's namesake, the Yamato Class Battleships of WWII. The turrets can rotate through 360 degrees, with the cannons able to traverse a maximum of 45 degrees positive and 5 degrees negative. When at rest, the shoulder turrets point down, along the line of the arm, while the leg turrets align with the leg, also pointing downward. The cannons are now, thanks to being directly linked to the Yamato's Twin Drive, as powerful as Virtue's GN Bazooka. However, with Trans-Am, the cannons are as powerful as Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode.

GN Autocannons

The GN Autocannons are smaller weapons, now roughly equal in firepower to Cherudim's GN Handguns. They are mounted in two-gun turrets on the side of each thigh, on the chest and on the back. They are designed to engage targets either out of the GN Cannon Turrets' line of fire, or when the Yamato is surrounded. Because no known computer could aim and fire them properly, the Autocannons are controlled by the pilot, thanks to a neural interface. However, this requires a super soldier's level of intelligence.

GN Sword Type-2

The GN Sword Type-2s are in essence the same as the GN Sword, but there is crucial difference. The blades are 25% longer and slightly thinner, allowing for longer reach and more rapid slashes. The rifle component is now as powerful as Cherudim's GN Sniper Gun II. The Twin Drive allows more GN particles to be concentrated on the blades' edges, allowing them to slice through substances even harder than diamond with ease.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Falken returns. Read on! Anzac-A1 out!<strong>


	6. Chapter 4: A Gundam's Return

**Hey guys, I'm back! Now we pick up where we left off. This chapter picks up the story after Allelujah brings Marie Parfacy (Soma Pieres) back to Celestial Being, episode 7 of Season 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Gundam's Return.<p>

_Five years after Celestial Being's destruction, an unknown CB Base located in the outer asteroid belt._

The corridors echoed with the faint sound of news reports and furious typing. Inside one room, the base's lone occupant scoured over dozens of news, police and military reports, broadcasts and files. Pausing for a brief moment, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, taking a drink from the container of vodka next to him. Despite its strength, the alcohol did not dull his senses at all, as he stared at the information before him.

"_So, it looks like a lot's happened while I've been asleep. The world is now dominated by the Earth Sphere Federation, a brutal empire that carries out mass atrocities against any nation that is not a member and still retains its military. On top of that, they've committed numerous acts of mass murder with military automatons, hiding this knowledge from the public. And in addition, their peacekeeping force, the A-LAWS, use mobile suits equipped with GN Tau Drives to suppress any opposition. In short, nothing has changed. If anything, the world has plunged further into chaos and darkness." _The person thought, his expression unreadable.

"_But, recently the Federation and A-LAWS have been attacked by what appear to be Gundams. And on top of that, these supposed Gundams freed someone called Test Subject E-57 and Marina Ismail from an HRL detention centre. No doubt about it, it's Celestial Being, maybe some of the others survived." _He sighed, leaning back in his chair, thinking back to the battle five years ago. As far as the world was concerned, he was dead, although no trace of his body or mobile suit was ever found. Now, after five years of waiting, he was ready to return.

"_Feldt, forgive me for keeping you in dark all this time. But now, you won't have to wait any longer. It's time, for the world to bear witness to my return." _He thought, as he stood and put on his helmet. Floating out of the room, he headed down the hallway until he reached the main hangar, where a familiar mobile suit rested, its systems and weapons unused for half a decade.

"_Now they will see the true power of a Gundam."_

* * *

><p><em>One week later.<em>

After Setsuna and Tieria's encounter with Ali Al-Saachez, Sumeragi decided to take the Ptolemaios II back into space and figure out their next move. Using Seravee, Arios and Cherudim's Trans-Am, the ship was able to make the jump through the atmosphere, its GN Field at max power. However, a new mobile suit appeared, knocking Ptolemaios off course with a large particle beam weapon. Just as Sumeragi ordered a withdrawal, an A-LAWS battleship arrived, opening fire on the lone ship.

"This is bad! We have to launch the Gundams!" Ian shouted.

"We can't, there's no time! Besides, that's a fully fledged battleship! There's nothing we have that can damage it enough!" Sumeragi replied. For once, she was out of ideas. They couldn't fight back, couldn't retreat, they we cornered. Now the Federation could finish them off easily. Suddenly, a large golden particle beam shot through space, destroying the mobile suit that had knocked the Ptolemaios off course.

"What the-!" Sumeragi said, as everyone turned in the direction that the beam came from.

"Sumeragi! I'm detecting...GN particles?" Feldt said.

"But...who could...?" Ian said, as a mobile suit suddenly came into view. The crew immediately recognised the suit's grey/red colour scheme.

"Is that...?" Sumeragi gasped.

"It's the Yamato!" Feldt shouted.

"_Sorry I'm late." _They all were startled when Falken contacted them. He gave them a slight smile through the video feed from his cockpit.

"But, we thought you were..." Sumeragi said.

"_Save that for later. Right now, I have something to take care of." _Falken replied, moving in front of the ship, facing the Federation battleship.

"_Yamato-Kai, ready all weapons!" _Falken shouted. The shoulder turrets moved to face forward, aimed at the ship in the distance.

"_Activate Trans-Am and GN-Kai!" _he shouted_. _The Yamato began glowing the pink-reddish hue characteristic of Trans-Am, but then it began glowing a bright golden colour.

"What is that?" Ian wondered.

"_Gundam Yamato-Kai, open fire!" _Falken shouted. A massive golden particle beam erupted from the Yamato's weapons, headed straight for the Federation ship. It tore through, causing the entire vessel to explode in a massive fireball. The glow on the Yamato faded away, its weapons assuming their standby position.

"Incredible..." Ian breathed. Everyone else stared in amazement at the power they'd just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, the Ptolemaios II headed back towards Lagrange 3 after taking the Yamato onboard to resupply. Sumeragi left Lasse on the bridge while she and the rest of the crew went to meet Falken. They arrived in the container just as he was climbing out of his Gundam. They noticed that the Yamato looked a lot different than five years ago. It was slightly taller, with two GN Launchers on its back and thicker armour. Falken removed his helmet, revealing that his white hair had grown quite a bit, now reaching just below his shoulders.<p>

"It's good to see you guys again." He said, smiling.

"All right, first I'll ask what I think everyone wants to know, how did you survive?" Sumeragi asked, getting straight to the point.

"Of course. When I got surrounded, I knew I wouldn't have time to wait for you guys to arrive. So I activated the Optical Camouflage right before the particle beams hit. Then I managed to get far enough away that I could disengage it and headed for the same place where the Yamato was stored." Falken explained.

"But, that doesn't explain why the Yamato looks so different now." Tieria said.

"No, it doesn't. When I got there, I knew that at some point in the future I'd probably be needed again. So I programmed the base's computer to give the Yamato a full overhaul and an upgrade. Since this would take a few years, I put myself into a kind of stasis while the procedure was carried out. I set the computer to wake me if anything mentioning Gundams was reported, which is why I only woke up two weeks ago." Falken replied.

"So what kind of an upgrade did you give it?" Ian asked.

"A big one. The major change I made swapping out the original GN Drive for a Twin Drive system, like the 00."

"But I thought there weren't any more solar reactors left." Feldt said.

"Actually, this was kept a secret, even from Veda. The reason was, that the Yamato was always ment to have Twin Drive, but circumstances forced it to be deployed with just one GN Drive. Also, instead of conventional controls, the Yamato-Kai is operated by thought. It uses a neural interface to allow me to pilot it like my own body." Falken explained.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Falken. We should all probably get some rest while we can, until we reach Lagrange 3." Sumeragi said. Everyone nodded and headed out of the container, except for Feldt and Falken.

"Feldt, are you okay?" Falken asked, floating over to her. Feldt looked up at him, her face a mixture of fury and hurt. Suddenly, she slapped him as hard as she could, forcing Falken to grab the railing to prevent being pushed away.

"You...you jerk!" she yelled, as Falken held his cheek. She then flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"You jerk...why'd you put me through all that?" she sobbed. Falken put his arms around her, holding her as she cried. After a while, Feldt lifted her head and kissed him on the lips, letting her actions convey her emotions. Falken kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. After they broke apart, Feldt pulled Falken along with her into her room. As soon as the door closed, she pushed him up against the wall, kissing him furiously. Falken laughed inwardly at Feldt's uncharacteristic behaviour, as he eagerly responded to her, kissing her back. Her tongue slid through their lips, rubbing against Falken's. Their tongues slid against each other madly, starved of the sensation for too long. Feldt raised her arms, allowing Falken to remove her jacket and shirt. They moved back until Falken pushed Feldt onto the bed on her back, while he removed his own shirt and jacket as well. Falken lay down on top of Feldt, kissing her hotly again. Feldt responded, her delicate fingers running across his toned chest. She moved her hands down, using them to remove Falken's pants. Falken grinned against her lips, his hands deftly removing her own pants, caressing the smooth skin. Her bra soon followed, exposing her chest. Feldt immediately covered her chest with her arms, her face now redder than a tomato, offsetting her pink hair.

Confused, Falken asked her, "Do you want to stop?"

Her head bolted up and stared at him. Looking at his face, she could tell he wanted this as much as she did, "No." Although he had her answer, she still didn't move her hands from their current place.

He could still sense the presence of her nervousness, and honestly he was just as scared as she was. This was the first time he or she ever had showed such a display of affection towards anyone. Falken took a concentrated breath of air. Using both his hands, he gently wrapped his fingers around her wrists, slowly pulling them apart from her chest. Feldt bit her lip, taking long breaths. Falken watched, feeling himself get increasingly aroused as her breasts followed her breathing. Feldt noticed the attention her chest was getting, covering her face. No one had ever seen her like this before. Relieving his gaze from her chest, Falken gripped her wrists and held them up.

"It's fine to be shy, but just for the record you're extremely beautiful." Falken said. He leaned down for another kiss, but unlike before, this was slow and gentle. With this kiss, Feldt could actually feel what was going on, without so much flashing through her head. But those flashes she saw earlier was nothing like the one she was going to feel next. Falken broke their kiss and trailed down her neck. The dear operator was so lost in passion she had no idea what was going on next. Then on her semi-cold skin, she felt something near a bolt of shock go through her. It was cut short as his hands wandered down to her breasts, caressing them with his half rough and soft hands. Feldt arched slightly at his warm touch, and prepared herself for the next step.

Suddenly a warm and wet sensation fell upon her breast, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise. She tried to hold back her moans, but occasionally a peep or two would slip out of her mouth. Falken licked one of her erect nipples and began to suckle on it. Feldt was so into the pleasure she arched her back a little more and threaded her fingers through his hair. Using another one of his hands Falken fondled the other unattended mound, squeezing the exposed nipple between his thumb and index finger. Feldt slammed her hands onto the soft blankets and gripped them tightly as Falken continued to play with her assets. She was so lost that she didn't have a clue to what was going on around her anymore, all she could feel was the pilot and his warm mouth moving from one breast to the other.

As she was too focused on Falken's hot mouth on her skin, she didn't realize that somewhere in the process of Falken sucking on her that he had actually slipped off the white panties she was wearing earlier. Another moan of pleasure slipped out of her mouth, and quickly moved her hand to muffle up any more sounds. Falken sensed her actions and smiled to himself, wondering if he should tell her. He decided against it and slightly bit her wet and erect nipple. Behind her hand a loud and muffled moan came through. What Falken had in store for her next was nothing short of amazing. He slid his free hand down her stomach and without warning for the girl, one finger slid into her wet folds.

"Falken, what are you- Ahhhhnnn!" Feldt screamed. He stopped sucking and floated in between her legs to prevent her from clamping her legs closed. With one finger pumping in and out of her, Falken added another finger, then another. Each finger slid in with so much ease, that it was quite easy to speed up the pace that was pumping into her. A total of three was making this way too hard for Feldt to handle all the pleasure she was currently receiving. Adding to the current pleasure the blissful girl saw through a blurry vision of her partner bending his head down and looking towards him a little she questioned. She clenched her teeth tightly to prevent herself from screaming out loud. Falken stopped pumping his fingers due to the fluids squirting from her body.

"Falken, I think I just had a...a..." Feldt stuttered, unable to get the word out.

"An orgasm?" Falken asked. "Did it feel good?" Feldt blushed furiously, averting her gaze.

"Y-Yeah." She admitted.

"Then let's keep going." He replied.

"Falken wait-!" Feldt said. She couldn't even finish her sentence before his head slid back down between her thighs and continued what he did before. His tongue went deep into her folds, penetrating her and licking up her juices. Going in and out like his fingers, every so often he would lick and clean up the sensitive sides of her thighs. Reaching down, she once again used her fingers and looped them through his unkempt hair, then trying to pull him in deeper. To Falken, her insides were so soft and warm, but at the same time tight and tempting to take her right there. At this point her slim legs were on top of his shoulders, making it easier for him to get access to her womanhood.

Barely able to restrain herself, Feldt pulled Falken even deeper in and added the power of her set of legs by crossing them tightly as she had her second orgasm for the night. Falken didn't move an inch as she spilt her body fluids, instead his mouth had covered the region where it was spilling and lapped it all up. Feldt felt her back was about to break with all the arching she had been doing, but she was sure this wasn't the end yet. Her hands relaxed in gripping the sheets on the bed, almost tearing them into pieces. Although she had relaxed a little bit to catch her breath, she could've sworn she was about to experience her third orgasm as Falken cleaned up her entire private area. At one point Falken did stop because after he finished `cleaning her up' more of her sweet juices would just come flowing out. Coming back up, Falken knelt between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. He placed the tip of his manhood at her entrance, feeling how soft and wet and warm she was. Although he was ready to push in, he felt her tighten up with a scared look on her face. Her eyes were clamped shut and she was gripping the sheets so tightly they were almost tearing. Feldt tried to relax, but the thought still terrified her. Falken wrapped his arms around her slim body, gently rubbing her back.

"It'll be fine, I promise I won't hurt you." He said soothingly.

"O-Okay." She replied tentatively. Feldt held onto Falken's back, her body relaxing. Before she knew it, Falken pushed the tip of his manhood inside her.

"Ahh! Falken!" she cried out, burying her face in his shoulder. Falken was struggling to hold himself back. She felt so soft and warm inside it took everything he had not to starting ramming into her. Pulling back, he noticed a small tear on the corner of one of her eyes, which he brushed away gently. She opened her watery eyes, and Falken saw the worry and fear she felt. He kept pushing in slowly, until he hit her maidenhood.

"Feldt, are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Yes, please. I want you, Falken. I love you." She replied, tears in her eyes. At the very moment Falken felt as if he could just die right then and there. The tearing beautiful young girl, lying naked before him smiling oh-so-cutely before him made him kiss her with as much passion as he could give. Falken pulled away, as the two young lovers gazed into each other's eyes. Then, without warning, Falken broke through her wall and buried himself deep within her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Feldt screamed, her nails digging into Falken's skin as her back arched. The pain was worse than anything she'd ever experienced before. Falken held her against him, the fact that he was causing the girl he loved so much pain was killing him inside. After a while her grip loosened, giving him all the indication he needed. Falken began moving back and forth inside her slowly. Feldt moaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure, as Falken slowly sped up.

"Ahh! Fal...ken...faster!" she moaned. Falken responded, increasing his pace massively. Feldt cried out in pleasure, as she felt his manhood plunge in and out of her repeatedly. She wrapped her legs around Falken's waist, allowing him better access.

"Feldt! You feel so good!" Falken cried, the same feelings of immense pleasure surging though his body.

"Falken! Faster! Harder!" Feldt screamed, her hips moving in rhythm with his, taking them both to a new height of pleasure. Feldt found herself unable to breath, all her body was devoting its energy to this task.

"I can't...take it anymore! I'm close!" she screamed.

"Then go! We'll come...together!" Falken cried. At that instant, Feldt tightened around him, as her fluids came gushing out. Falken couldn't hold it any longer, he released everything inside her, finally releasing the feelings he'd kept locked up for five years. All of the energy left their bodies, causing them to crash back onto the bed, with Falken lying on top. He rolled to one side, pulling out of Feldt. She used what strength she had left to pull the covers over them, their thighs stained with blood, sweat, and release. Falken wrapped his arms around her slick body, while Feldt rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Falken." She sighed. Falken smiled.

"I love you too, Feldt." He replied, as they drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the lemon I put in. When I started the chapter, honestly this wasn't in the plan, it just sort of happened!<strong>


	7. Information: GN00XA Specifications

**This is to explain the details of Falken's new mobile suit.**

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Specifications: GN-00XA Archangel.<p>

Unit Type: Battlefield Superiority Mobile Suit.

Profile

Model Number: GN-00XA.

Namesake: Archangel (angel of high rank e.g. Gabriel).

Developed from: N/A.

Developed into: N/A.

First Seen: 2312 A.D.

Manufacturer: Krung Thep.

Operator: Celestial Being.

Known Pilots: Falken Storm.

General Characteristics

Head Height: 22.0 metres.

Max Weight: 80.0 tons.

Power-plant: 1x GN-XA Drive (housed in backpack).

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest.

Armour: Orichalcum armour.

Movement

Propulsion: GN Vernier (legs, shoulders & backpack).

Armaments

GN Funnels x14.

GN Sword Type-2 x2.

GN Type-A Beam Rifle x1 (can be disassembled into GN Type-A2 Beam Rifle x2).

Special Equipments and Features

Trans-Am System.

GN Field x2 (one generated by GN Funnels, the other generated from shoulders and backpack).

NI System.

Optional Equipments

None.

GN Funnels

The GN Funnels are based on the principle of Throne Zwei's GN Fangs. The Archangel carries fourteen in total, which are carried on a special mount on the left shoulder. The GN Funnels have three functions: beam cannon, drill, and shield. In beam cannon mode, the three 'leaves' open fully to reveal a high-power GN Beam Cannon. The GN Beam Cannon has a high rate of fire, able to destroy a mobile suit with a single shot. All fourteen funnels can join together, in a similar fashion to Seravee's GN Bazooka II, to fire a particle beam capable of destroying a medium-sized spaceship like the Ptolemaios II. In drill mode, the 'leaves' remain closed and the funnel spins at around 10,000 rpm to cut through a target or to imbed in a target to then hinder mobility. In shield mode, the 'leaves' open fully and all fourteen funnels project a high density GN Field between them. The field can activate and deactivate in a fraction of a second. As Falken is a super soldier, the funnels are controlled mentally, through the Archangel's Neural Interface System, or NI System.

GN Sword Type-2

The GN Sword Type-2s are in essence the same as the GN Sword, but there is crucial difference. The blades are 25% longer and slightly thinner, allowing for longer reach and more rapid slashes. The rifle component is now as powerful as Cherudim's GN Sniper Gun II. The GN-XA Drive allows more GN particles to be concentrated on the blades' edges, allowing them to slice through substances even harder than diamond with ease.

GN Type-XA Beam Rifle

The GN Type-XA Beam Rifle is the Archangel's primary long range weapon. The weapon is as powerful as Cherudim's GN Sniper Rifle II and just as accurate. The weapon can be separated into two smaller weapons, the GN Type-XA2 Beam Rifles if necessary, for an increased rate of fire, but slightly less power.

NI System

The Archangel's Neural Interface System, or NI System, is what truly makes it the ultimate Gundam. The system was specifically designed to work in tandem with Falken's quantum brainwaves and enhanced reflexes. It allows him to pilot the Archangel like his own body. As a result, there are no controls in the cockpit, meaning only Falken can pilot the Archangel. The system also allows Falken to independently control each of the fourteen GN Funnels, allowing him to engage fourteen separate targets or concentrate his fire on one enemy. Also, he can deploy the funnels to project their GN Field around any other target.

GN-A Drive

The Archangel's GN-XA Drive is a one-of-a-kind component. Created in total secrecy by one Celestial Being scientist, the GN-XA Drive was based on plans that Aeolia Schenburg proposed separate from the other GN Drives. It's more advanced design means that it produces five times more power than the Gundam Yamato-Kai's Twin Drive. With Trans-Am activated, this is increased to ten times. The enormous particle generation means that the weapons are hugely powerful. The Archangel is the fastest mobile suit in existence, and the GN Funnels' GN Field has a maximum diameter of 100m in space, and 25m in the earth's atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, the Ptolemaios heads to Lagrange 3 to pick up the GN-00XA Archangel, and Falken meets Marie Parfacy for the first time since the instutute. Read on! Anzac-A1 out!<strong>


	8. Chapter 5: An Angel's Ascent

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I had slight writer's block. Anyway, now you'll be treated to yet another twist in Infinite Axis. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An Angel's Ascent.<p>

The next day, around 0700 hours GMT, the Ptolemaios II neared Lagrange 3, Celestial Being's hidden facility. The asteroid base was where Setsuna's Gundam 00 had been developed and built earlier. Now it seemed the base had produced yet another Gundam for the organization. Almost as if on cue Falken stirred, his blue eyes lazily flitting open. Looking down, he smiled as he discovered Feldt, snuggled up to him as close as possible, her head resting on his chest. The young operator's arms were loosely wrapped around his torso, as if Feldt was afraid he might disappear again while she slept. Her pink hair was splayed over her back and shoulders, its colour complementing her pale skin tone. Falken sighed contentedly, stroking Feldt's silky smooth skin.

"_Feldt...thank you." _He thought. Suddenly, Feldt shifted against him, her eyes opening slowly. She let out a quiet yawn, looking up at her lover in a slight daze.

"Morning." Falken said, kissing her forehead lightly. As he tried to pull away, Feldt forced her lips against his in a brief kiss.

"Morning to you, too." She replied. The two lay together for a few more minutes, before reluctantly climbing out of Feldt's bed. Feldt went into the adjacent bathroom to clean herself up, while Falken got himself dressed in his new Celestial Being uniform that sat on Feldt's desk. It was the same style as everyone else's, except it was white. After he'd finished dressing, Feldt emerged from the bathroom, her hair and skin glistening from the shower. Falken couldn't help but stare at her almost angelic beauty. Feldt caught him staring, giggling slightly, before putting on her own uniform. Afterwards, the two made their way to the briefing room, where they found everyone waiting for them, including a white-haired girl that Falken swore he'd seen somewhere before.

"Well, about time you two showed up." Ian said. Falken rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." He replied.

"Anyway, it's good to have you back, Falken. Let me introduce a few new faces. This is Lyle Dylandy, the new Lockon Stratos." Sumeragi said, indicating the man who looked just like Neil Dylandy. "He's Neil's brother." She explained.

"Yo." Lockon said, waving. Falken smiled, returning the gesture.

"And this here is Mileina, Ian's daughter." Sumeragi continued, pointing out the girl wearing a yellow uniform.

"Hi there!" Mileina said cheerfully.

"Also, this is Saji Crossroad." Sumeragi introduced the guy wearing a blue shirt and brown pants.

"Hi." Saji greeted.

"And finally, this is Marie Parfacy. She's a super soldier from the Human Reform League."

"So, you're just like me." Falken said.

"Yes." Marie replied.

"My question is...why do you two look so alike?" Allelujah asked.

"Well, we know I was artificially created, so we can't be related." Marie suggested.

"Let's not worry about that for now. We're almost at Lagrange 3." Lasse said, entering the briefing room. "I told them about Falken, and they said that they've got his new mobile suit ready for him."

"New mobile suit?" Falken asked.

"That's all they told me. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Lasse replied.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Ptolemaios II arrived at Celestial Being's base, Lagrange 3. As soon as they disembarked, they were met by Ian's wife Linda, and Anew Returner, a Celestial Being engineer. As Linda and Anew introduced themselves, Falken and Anew happened to glance at each other while Sumeragi explained what they needed. As soon as their eyes met, Falken felt a small jolt of pain in his head. Not enough to really hurt, but easily noticeable. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.<p>

"_So this guy...part of...plan?" _the voice said, part of its sentence incoherent.

"_What the-?" _Falken thought. The voice sounded like Anew, but slightly...different, as if someone else were speaking through her. Falken ignored it, but kept a close eye on the engineer. After introductions, Sumeragi asked to have the Ptolemaios resupplied. While that was carried out, Linda and Anew asked the Ptolemaios crew to come with them, to show them Falken's new Gundam.

"So, why the new Gundam?" Falken asked.

"We've been watching your performance in the Yamato since you started piloting it, and we've realised that the Yamato's design limits your capabilities. So we created a mobile suit that has been tailored specifically to you, to give you the best possible performance in battle." Anew explained, as they arrived at a door. The door opened into a hangar, where a white mobile suit rested. On the right shoulder was a shield, while behind the left shoulder was a mount with fourteen funnels attached to it. On each forearm was a white GN Sword Type-2, with a large beam rifle mounted on the suit's backpack.

"Wow." Falken said.

"Allow me to introduce the GN-00XA Gundam Archangel." Anew said.

"So what makes it so special?" Ian asked.

"Well, that's down to two things; the GN-XA Drive and the NI System. The GN-XA Drive was conceived by Aeolia Schenburg as the ultimate realisation of the solar reactor, but he thought it only theoretical. What makes it unique is that unlike the GN Drives in the Yamato and other Gundams, which were made at Jupiter, the GN-XA Drives' components were all created near the Sun. Because the gravity is so much stronger, the components are around 1000% more efficient. As a result, the GN-XA Drive is five times more powerful than even the 00's Twin Drive. As for the Neural Interface System, or NI System, it was designed to work in conjunction with Falken's quantum brainwaves. It allows him to control the Archangel completely by thought, hugely increasing reaction time in combat." Anew explained.

"Amazing." Falken said.

"So what about the Yamato? We shouldn't just leave it without a pilot." Setsuna said.

"I'll do it." Feldt said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Feldt...are you sure about this?" Falken asked.

"Yes. I don't want to have to lose you again. This way I can really help." She replied. Falken could see the determination in her eyes and nodded. She'd already told him about what happened to Christina and Lichty during the battle five years ago. He realised that Feldt wanted to be able to protect and fight for those she cared about, rather than sit on the sidelines helpless and unable to do anything.

"Sumeragi?" Allelujah asked.

"Well, if she really wants to. Besides, the Yamato's firepower probably makes it the safest mobile suit for Feldt to use." She replied. The matter sorted, the group went their separate ways to assist with the resupply, while Falken and Feldt decided to get some practice by running a few simulation battles to get used to their new Gundams.

* * *

><p>"The pillar's falling!" Setsuna cried out in disbelief.<p>

"_Yes. The problem is that there's no way you guys can destroy all of the pieces before they crash." _Sumeragi replied. Setsuna felt despair. Things were just getting worse. After Celestial Being had responded to the hijacking of the AEU's orbital elevator's low orbital station, they had been shocked to discover another version of the satellite weapon Memento Mori, which despite their best efforts had fired on the elevator. Now millions of civilians would be killed when the elevator fell to earth. The meisters watched the nightmarish scene; pieces of the elevator ranging from the size of a car to blocks larger than a mobile suit were plunging earthward, gaining speed rapidly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Feldt asked.

"_There is." _Falken replied.

"Falken?" Lockon asked.

"_Everyone, move away from the elevator. I'll take care of the debris."_ Falken replied.

"But that's insane! There are thousands of pieces falling!" Tieria shouted.

"_Just do it! Trust me!"_ Falken replied. Reluctantly, the other meisters retreated towards the Ptolemaios, as the Archangel launched. As they passed, Feldt caught a fleeting glimpse of Falken as the two Gundams passed each other.

"_Falken, just be careful." _She thought.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, the Archangel arrived near the pillar. The Ptolemaios had retreated to a safe distance, as Falken waited. According to Sumeragi's information, the pillar had been designed to break into small pieces in the event of a structural failure. However, because of the power of Memento Mori's blast, it was instead falling in sections large enough to wipe out city blocks if they hit. What was worse was that Falken would only have a short window to destroy each wave of debris before it fell too far.<p>

"_I've got to wait until they get close enough."_ Falken said. Suddenly, the first wave of debris appeared as small dots in the sky above, growing rapidly. Falken immediately sprang into action.

"_Here we go!" _he thought. "GN Funnels, away!" he shouted. The funnels launched from the rack on the Archangel's left shoulder, GN particles streaming from them as they launched in quick succession. Falken arranged the funnels in a circle around him, allowing them to cover a greater area. He then drew the Archangel's GN Type-XA Beam Rifle, automatically training it on the incoming debris. On his HUD, the sights for all of the weapons were displayed. Falken opened fire, fifteen golden particle beams blazing forth, aimed at different pieces of rubble. The beams all hit their marks, destroying the targeted debris. Falken continued firing, as more and more debris came within firing range. Leaving the myriad of smaller, faster-moving fragments to the funnels, which were capable of a greater rate of fire, Falken focused the Archangel's rifle on larger pieces that required more powerful particle beams to destroy.

"_Funnel 4, target twelve o'clock, range ten miles. Funnels 1-3, targets at ten, eleven and one o'clock, range five miles. Funnel 5, converge with Funnel 9, target eight o'clock, range twenty. Archangel, target twelve o'clock, range twenty miles. Funnel 10, target..." _Falken thought, directing the funnels' fire whilst firing the Archangel's GN Type-XA Beam Rifle. Despite the fact that he was a super soldier and had been created for mobile suit piloting, the mental endurance required for the task at hand was immense, far beyond a normal human. Falken had to manoeuvre, aim and fire each funnel simultaneously, while retargeting each funnel after it destroyed its target, while at the same time firing the Archangel's beam rifle.

"_This is a lot tougher than I thought it would be." _Falken thought. Despite this, he pressed on, continuing to destroying the falling debris. After a few tense minutes, the debris began to thin out, until eventually it stopped. However, before Falken could relax, he spotted new threat. The reason the debris had stopped falling in large numbers was because it was no longer burning up in the atmosphere. Instead, one massive section was now plummeting towards him, fast. Falken quickly realised that the pillar section was far too big for the funnels or rifle to destroy by themselves.

"_Alright then, let's try something else. _He thought. This time, he ordered the funnels to join together, one by one, forming one large cannon. He then separated the GN Type-XA Beam Rifle into the two separate GN Type-XA2 Beam Rifles, before connecting them to the GN Funnel Cannon, allowing the Archangel to target the falling section.

"All right then, let's kick it up a notch! Trans-Am!" Falken shouted. The Archangel glowed a pink-reddish hue, as its particle output skyrocketed. The Archangel then generated a GN Field around the end of the cannon.

"Gundam Archangel, Judgement Cannon! Fire!" Falken shouted. A huge golden particle beam erupted from the cannon, streaking towards the pillar section. On impact, the section slowly disintegrated, before exploding. The funnels returned to the rack, while Falken breathed a sigh of relief, his entire body aching. Suddenly, he was shocked to see a group of A-LAWS mobile suits, two Aheads and five normal units, heading towards him. Once in range, they opened fire. Falken brought up the Archangel's GN Field, blocking their fire.

"So, you want to fight? Then bring it on!" Falken shouted, putting the GN Type-XA Beam Rifle away. He readied the Archangel's GN Swords, and then charged to meet the A-LAWS. The red mobile suits opened fire, but the orange particle beams simply glanced off the Archangel's Orichalcum armour. As he passed the Aheads, Falken sliced through each suit's torso and GN Tau Drive, causing them to explode. One of the GN-XIIIs charged forward recklessly, obviously hoping to score a lucky blow with its spear. Falken easily dodged the attack, his blade cutting into the spear, before continuing on to slice through the entire torso. As the wrecked mobile suit fell to earth, Falken switched the GN Swords to rifle mode, firing off a series of quick shots, destroying three of the remaining A-LAWS mobile suits.

"You...monster! You'll pay for that!"shouted the remaining GN-XIII pilot, as she charged the Archangel. Falken swiftly blocked her beam saber with his sword. Sparks cascaded as the weapons grated against each other.

"_That voice...I've heard it somewhere before." _Falken thought. Suddenly, he remembered _"It's that girl I saved all those years ago! She's the one Saji loves. I might as well bring her back, seeing as I've got the opportunity." _Falken launched five of his GN Funnels. Before Louise could react, the funnels opened up and clamped onto her suit's legs, arms and GN Tau Drive. Falken then called the Ptolemaios.

"Sumeragi, have the ship land somewhere nearby. I've got an interesting surprise for you guys." He said.

"_Falken, what do you mean?" _Sumeragi asked.

"Don't worry, just land the ship." Falken replied. As he descended with Louise's GN-XIII in tow, Falken watched as the Ptolemaios emerged through the clouds, landing a few kilometres away. The Archangel and GN-XIII changed course, heading for the ship.

As Feldt and the others exited the Ptolemaios, they were shocked to see the Archangel approaching with a GN-XIII in tow. However, Ian noticed the Archangel's funnels attached to the GN-XIII and assured everyone that they weren't in any danger, ads the A-LAWS mobile suit was completely shut down and posed no immediate threat.

"Why did Falken decide to capture an A-LAWS suit and pilot? It doesn't make any sense." Tieria wondered.

"I don't know, but we might at least be able to get some information from the pilot. With any luck, we'll be able to figure out what the Federation might be planning." Sumeragi replied. Tieria nodded, as Falken exited the Archangel, hurrying over to them.

"Hey, guys." He said as he arrived in front of them.

"Care to enlighten us as to why there's an A-LAWS mobile suit in front of us?" Tieria asked.

"Hang on, let me get the pilot out first. That should answer your question." Falken replied. Then, using his link with the Archangel, thanks to his helmet, he forced the GN-XIII down so that it was lying on the ground, the cockpit hatch now close enough to the ground to access easily. The funnels detached from the mobile suit, returning to the Archangel. Falken then found the external hatch release and activated it. The pilot tumbled out of the cockpit and, upon seeing Falken, lunged towards him. Falken smoothly avoided the blow, grabbing the pilot's arm, forcing it behind her back. With his free hand, he managed to pull her helmet off, exposing Louise's face.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted, trying to wrestle out of Falken's grip.

"L-Louise?" Saji said in disbelief. At hearing his voice, Louise stopped struggling, instead turning to face Saji.

"Saji?" she gasped. Falken released her arm, but kept both eyes on her, in case Louise tried anything. The two slowly walked towards each other, before Saji ran forward and embraced Louise in a tight hug.

"Louise...you're back." Saji said, tears running down his face. Louise hugged him back, crying as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Took me a while but here it is! I wasn't sure how to do a SajiLouise reunion, so I hope you guys think I did okay. Anzac-A1 out!**


End file.
